


Stressed To Kill

by IDreamOfLeedleLee



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Athelnar - Freeform, Athelstan is a sweetheart, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heart Attacks, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Married Couple, Pampering, Stress, Stress Relief, Stress relief gone wrong, Stressed Ragnar Lothbrok, Stressed to kill, married, post heart attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDreamOfLeedleLee/pseuds/IDreamOfLeedleLee
Summary: After a year of tremendous tress, Ragnar suffers a heart attack.





	Stressed To Kill

No one was expecting it. Athelstan should’ve seen the signs. The past year had been a nightmare for them. It started with Gyda losing her battle with Leukemia. Athelstan feared losing her would kill him, but they got through it together. Then the business Ragnar and Floki had started together was close to going under, and lastly, they were struggling to keep Björn in college.

Athelstan did the best he could to help keep his husband relaxed, but no matter what he tried, the stress would always keep coming back. He felt so helpless.

[]_____[]_____[]

Athelstan was hopeful that Floki’s barbecue would take Ragnar’s mind off of things. So far, everything was going well. Though he was worried Ragnar would have another nasty case of heartburn like he did yesterday, his husband promised he wouldn’t overdo it.

After they ate they sat together with Floki and Helga on the deck. Ragnar had been all smiles earlier, which was a good thing. But now when Athelstan looked over at him, he noticed something was wrong. Ragnar kept wiping sweat from his face and was panting.

At first Athelstan thought it could’ve been the heat, but when he saw Ragnar’s hand go to his heart, an awful feeling settled in his gut. “Ragnar? Hey, baby, are you okay?”

The older man shook his head. “I um, I don’t...I don’t feel so good..”

Athelstan couldn’t explain it, but after he said that he just _knew._

“Helga, I need you to call 911.”

“Athelstan what-”

“Call 911! I think he’s having a heart attack!”

Athelstan got up and said “Floki, go inside and find some aspirin and water, but just a little.” Floki got up and ran inside while Athelstan went and stood behind Ragnar. With shaking hands he rubbed the older man’s shoulders and kept telling him to stay calm and breathe.

“They’re on their way, Ragnar. That’s it, you’re doing so well, my love. Just keep breathing.” But inside, it was Athelstan who couldn’t breathe.

[]_____[]_____[]

The ride to the hospital felt like an eternity. Despite doing his best to keep him calm, Ragnar fell out of his chair and kept going in and out of consciousness. Athelstan moved him onto his back and kept doing CPR on him until the ambulance arrived. He cried the whole way and was still crying.

Thirty minutes had gone by before Floki and Helga got there. They waited with him, comforted him, and finally a doctor came out. He told them that he’s alive and resting and told them his attack wasn’t severe.

“Can we see him?” Helga asked.

“It’s family only.”

Athelstan nodded and turned to them “You guys go home, I’ll call you the minute anything changes.”

“Are you sure?” Helga asked, grabbing his hand. “We don’t mind, and I’d hate myself if we left you here alone.”

Athelstan nodded and said “Really, it’s okay. I’m gonna call Björn and Lagertha, go home. I’ll be fine.”

[]_____[]_____[]

After they left, Athelstan called Björn and Lagertha. Björn told him he’ll get there as soon as he can and Athelstan promised to keep him updated. Lagertha came right away.

The minute she walked into the room, Athelstan stood up and she rushed over to him. They hugged each other and cried for a long time until Athelstan said “I should’ve seen it coming...Everything we’ve been through, I should’ve-”

Lagertha shook her head and said “No, don’t do that. You did all you could for him, no one saw it coming.” And Athelstan wished he could believe that.

[]_____[]_____[]

Athelstan did his best to sleep, but eventually gave up. He sat there staring out the window and holding Ragnar’s hand. When the body next to him suddenly moved, Athelstan quickly looked over at him and moved closer. The older man blinked, looked around the room and when he tried to move, Athelstan put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

“Shhh. Hey, don’t move. It’s okay.”

Groggy, Ragnar looked up at him like a frightened child and asked “What...What the hell happened?”

Athelstan tried to be careful with his words, but is there really a gentle way of telling someone that they survived a heart attack?

Clearing his throat, Athelstan said “Well um...We were at Floki and Helga’s when you had a heart attack.” Ragnar opened his mouth but he added “B-But, but, the doctor said it wasn’t major, and that they’re gonna be keeping an eye on you for a few days.”

Still processing everything, the older man looked down at himself. Then he looked up at all the machines he was attached to and asked “A heart attack?”

“Yeah, but you’re gonna be fine. I called Björn and Lagertha, Björn’s coming down and Lagertha’s downstairs. It’s family only, so I told her to lie and say that she was your sister. I told Floki and Helga I’d keep them updated, so I’ll let them know you’re awake.”

Leaning back against his pillows, Ragnar sighed and closed his eyes. “Fuck. I just thought it was heartburn...Should’ve seen it.”

The younger man shook his head. “None of us did. But you’re awake now, and that’s all that matters.” He smiled but Ragnar frowned.

Athelstan wiped away a tear and chuckled. “I know, I look terrible.”

Ragnar chuckled and said “Well I’m not exactly a movie star myself right now, but you’re beautiful. I just hate seeing you like that.”

Athelstan pet his husband’s buzzed hair and said “Well, I was worried...You really scared me.”

Ragnar rubbed his eyes with one hand and said “I know, I’m sorry. I won’t ever do it again, I promise.”

“It’s not like you planned it.” Athelstan chuckled. Ragnar squeezed his hand.

“I know, but still.” Bringing their hands up to his lips, Ragnar kissed his husband’s hand. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I’m gonna tell everyone that you’re awake.”

[]_____[]_____[]

Three days had gone by and they were still in the hospital. Athelstan made his home here and took care of his husband, despite Ragnar’s protests. While Ragnar kissed his lips, Athelstan smiled and pulled back. “Okay, I think that’s enough for now.”

Ragnar answered by leaning in for another kiss. Athelstan accepted it before pulling back again. “Your heart has had enough excitement, my love. Save it for when you’re better.”

The older man smiled and said “I can’t help it...Your very presence excites me. Thinking about you excites me. Every breath you take, every cell in your body excites me. Heart attack or not, you will never stop exciting me, my love. And if I die, well...Such a perfect way to go, if you ask me.”

Just as he leaned in for another kiss, someone knocked on the door. Pulling away, they watched as Björn and Lagertha walked in. Björn came up to the bed and Father and son hugged before Björn turned to hug Athelstan.

Facing his father again, Björn asked “How are you feeling today?”

Ragnar nodded and said “I’m fine. The same gorgeous nurse has been taking very good care of me. I think I’m gonna ask for his number.” Athelstan rolled his eyes but smiled as Ragnar took his hand.

“How much longer will you be staying here?” Lagertha asked.

Athelstan said “The doctor said two more days at least. But they told us he’s doing a lot better. And this morning a nurse gave me a list of things to be done while he’s in recovery. He was still asleep when she gave it to me.”

Athelstan picks the paper the nurse gave him and started reading. “First, no exercise for two weeks, but it would be wise to do so after that. Exercise is great for stress relief.”

The older man nodded. “Okay, I can definitely do that. I’ve been meaning to work on this.” patting the slight chub of his belly.

Athelstan smiled. “Perfect. Number two, change in diet. That means no more junk food, no more beer, only healthy stuff, got it?” Again, Ragnar nodded.

“I can live with that. No problem.”

When Athelstan got to number three, his smile turned into a grimace. “Oh. Oh no.”

“What? What is it?”

Athelstan turned to his husband and with the saddest look he could muster up, he pointed at number three and said “No sex for five weeks.”

Saying nothing, Ragnar stared at Athelstan for a minute before turning to the others. “I’m not gonna make it.”


End file.
